1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new and improved low thermal skew optic cable covered with successive layers of materials in such manner that heat or cold from a localized source is distributed relatively uniformly throughout the fiber optic cable.
2. Description of Related Art
The use of fiber optic cables as carriers for electronic signals is well known. Frequently such fiber optic cables are coated with a plastic jacket which not only provides thermal insulation but functions as a slick surface to make it easier to pull a cable through a conduits, etc. The use of metallic braid and the use of a metallized polymer film under the braid are likewise well known in industry; for example, in coaxial cables.